


Clue #5

by Destiel_bean



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Clue #5, F/F, F/M, Feet, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Mistress, STILL NO REGRETS, Smut, This is for a thing, lick, lol no regrets, read if you want, soles, toes, tounging, yep, you know emma kate is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_bean/pseuds/Destiel_bean
Summary: This is for a scavenger hunt type thing i made for my friends.To the participants:The next clue is in the fic. You have to read it all. I regret nothing. This is also not a fic from the binder, I just changed a few words from another fic.I dont take credit for this plot(?)





	Clue #5

They needed this. They wanted this. They both know it.  
Emma and Mary Kate (soon-to-be-Andrews.) wanted each other from the very start. That very moment Emma looked into her eyes, it clicked.  
Both women had met each other in secret after band practice, and Mary Kate had straight up told her she wanted to divorce Gabe. Emma wasn't really surprised to hear the news, but either way, she knew the divorce was coming a mile away.  
As time went on, Emma began having an affair with Mary Kate, as she was more than curious, she wanted to get to know her better.  
She knew there was something mysterious about Mary Kate, something elegant, something dangerous, something... sexy.  
Emma shook her head from her thoughts, as she lays naked in Mary Kate's bed, licking her partner’s bare feet in absolute ecstasy.  
Emma has a huge foot fetish. She had always loved the look of them as soon as she hit puberty. She never understood why this fetish was so under looked, but she absolutely loves them to death. The way the toes, arches and the soles look, and the way they feel is just so erotic to her.  
Emma proceeds to trace Mary Kates’s meaty soles with her tongue, savoring the taste. As she wraps her lips around the girl’s big toe, hollowing her cheeks, she slowly guides her hand from the valley of her breasts, to her flat stomach, only to insert two fingers into her clit.  
"Mmmmm..." moans Emma.  
"Don't you dare stop Ming," ordered Mary Kate. "Keep fucking going."  
"Oooooh! Fuck!"  
The nerd increases her pace, continuing to pound her clit, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing against the walls of the bedroom. From her view, she can see Mary Kate’s perfectly shaped ass, which looks so good in a thong. Why does the geek have to hide such beauty underneath those robes, is absolutely beyond her.  
Emma can feel her climax building up, her moans turned into pleasuring gasps. She is in complete ecstasy, thrashing her head, hair flying everywhere, not stopping for a second.  
"Oh fuck me!" yelled Emma.  
She let out a high-pitched scream when she finally climaxed, much to Mary Kate's delight.  
Emma collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Mary Kate pulled the nerd's hand out of her womanhood, places her fingers in her mouth before sucking the taste into her tongue. The geek pulled the brunette's fingertips out in a string of saliva.  
"You taste so fucking good..." purred Mary Kate.  
Mary Kate joins Emma in bed, grabbing a handful of the nerd's perky breasts, which the latter let out another gasp of pleasure.  
"You're gonna be playing my feet before sex every day for now on, understand Ming?" commanded Mary Kate.  
"Yes..." whispered Emma.  
Mary Kate gently tugs at Emma's hair, forcing her to look at her. The look on the other girl's face, indicating that she loves being dominated.  
"Yes what?" Mary Kate demanded.  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Good girl, Ming." grins Mary Kate.  
Emma softly sighs when Mary Kate cups her cheek like a way a lover would do, and before she knew it, she kissed her.  
Mary Kate pulled back, looking into the other girl's eyes.  
"Now, get some sleep," said Mary Kate. "I want you to save some energy for next time, I hope you're prepared."  
"You know I will." replied Emma, smiling.  
As both women prepared to go to sleep, Emma nuzzles her cheeks against the geek's feet, loving the feel of it.  
Emma knew her affair with Mary Kate would come to an end at some point. Since the first moment she saw the geek, Emma wanted nothing more than to live her life for her. Although she can't see herself having a vanilla relationship with her, she knows that. When Mary Kate decides to call the affair off, Emma will say goodbye to her, and end her life.


End file.
